What Could Have Been for Alanna
by Charlene
Summary: Alanna didn't become a knight, she became a lady instead
1. Default Chapter

Alanna hold still cried the seamstress with clear impatience.  
  
Ugh why do I have to wear a dress again? asked Alanna annoyed  
  
You are going to the palace for a husband! You absolutely must wear a dress! the seamstress said exasperated  
  
But my twin will be there! Alanna cried just thinking about the teasing was nearly unbearable  
  
Then he'll be able to show off how beautiful you are, that is if you would just hold still so I can fix this dress! the seamstress said  
  
Alanna indeed did look beautiful, the dress was a lovely shade off purple that accented her eyes perfectly. It has a sliming affect on top that showed off her bosom,and it flared out at the bottom.  
  
Alanna did not believe that he would be showing her off, instead she could just see him bent over paralyzed laughing. However, every girl in the convent had to go to the palace sometimes so there was no hiding.  
  
The ride by horse back took two days and when Alanna finally got to the palace she was exhausted. Though then she had to eat in front of everyone showing off her new dress. She was dreading meeting all those people, even the convent couldn't rid her of her lack of social ability. When she walked into the palace head high she felt like a fool. She didn't want to marry yet! A part of her still wished she had become a night. Though she never shared that with anyone now. The convent actually wasn't as bad as she thought. She had a friend Celisity, who would often help her pull little tricks on her teachers. Also they gave her plenty of free time so she could practice her archery and learn to sword fight in secret.   
  
Alanna was forced to sit next to a semi-old man who never stopped drinking. Once he murmured his name as Sir Myles. She sighed, this was going to be a very long visit.   
  
She managed to not have to dance with a single that night and escaped to talk to Thom. It wasn't to hard to find his room, she knocked hard on his door.  
  
Open up!she yelled through the door  
  
He swiftly opened the door and she found four other boys in there with him. She felt stupid in her dress but didn't care.  
  
Didn't the convent knock any manners into you?asked Thom as he smiled  
  
Thank the heavens no. I would be dead now if they hadshe told him then embraced him in a hug.  
  
Thom clicked his tounge Why look at you all dressed up like a ladyhe said teasingly  
  
Can you actually hit a target in archery yet Thom? I'm sure I can still beat you at itshe told him matching his teasing tone.  
  
Thom laughed then began to introduce her This is my twin Alannahe said to the other boys.  
  
Alanna this is Prince Jon,Gary,Rhoal,and AlexThom said as he motioned to the other boys.  
  
Go on and bow to the prince AlannaThom constructed  
  
You do realize Thom your ganna get a fairly large beating later don't you?but bowed anyway. Your highnessshe murmured  
  
Lady Alannahe replied as stiffly as she had  
  
Thom laughed he gasped between his laughs.  
  
Yes I'm suppose to be a lady Thom. Though I must say the convent has pretty much given up. Then, she turned to the other boys And please tell me how horrible my brother does in practice?she asked  
  
Ah not to bad. We make sure of thatGary informed her  
  
Damn,you where suppose to tell me he was horrible so that I could tease him as much he does me. All well he'll get his when I'm not in a stupid little dress and when no one can catch me. Though I have no idea how I'll hide all the bruises he's ganna get. Or even better he'll get in trouble and no one will think to blame his sister.  
  
The boys sniggered except the Prince I never would have thought a lady would have this much of eh daringhe said to her  
  
Ya well if it was possible I would have been a night. In fact I even tried to get my brother here to switch places with me, but he didn't want to take the riskAlanna said and shot her twin an evil look  
  
You probably would have been caughtAlex said  
  
All well at least then I could have had fun instead of having to come here in search of a husbandshe said with a sigh  
  
Thom began to laugh again You looking for a husband on this trip?he asked  
  
Yes, and go ahead and laugh but I'm not expecting find someone. If someone even dares to try with it I'll scare him away fast enough. I'm perfectly happy being single for now.she told her brother  
  
Alanna, he would have to put up with your temper Thom reminded her  
  
Thom your really starting to kick up the list of reasons I should beat youshe told him but grinned all the same  
  
You really think you could beat Thom up?asked Rhoal  
  
I was always able to, and no Thom I have not neglected my training. I even was able to sneak away so that I was taught how to work a sword. she told them and Thom  
  
asked Gary curious  
  
I should have been the Knight not him, though it seems he must be doing quite well. Anyway I have to go Thom, it was just peachy meeting you allshe said with a twinge of sarcasm in her voice.  
  
  
The next day was Sunday........  
  
Thom wake up it's time for your beating!she yelled and opened his door.   
  
She was dressed in breeches and a mail. She had bound her breast so she looked like any normal boy. Only the way her voice sounded,and her hair gave any clue that she wasn't  
  
Thom looked up at his sister Why are you dressed like that? I don't think the convent will take it too kindlyhe told he  
  
It's the only way I can fight. I plan to beat you at all the things they train you here. I've been having secret training at the convent too and I want to prove I'm no more like a girl then before. And besides I could care less what the convent thinks.she told him sternly  
  
All well,I suppose you would also like witnesses?he asked her  
  
Yes that would do nicelyshe replied.  
  
Then Thom and his twin walked side by side waking up Alex,Gary,Jon,and Rhoal so that they could testify to what happens. When they saw Alanna they gawked, the night before she had looked stunning and today, why she could easily pose as a boy.  
  
Oh hurry up Thom the seamstress wants be back just before dusk so that she work on tonight's dressshe said slightly bitter.  
  
Thom began to laugh but Alanna wasn't wearing a dress today so she kicked him hard in the stomach. Please be quiteshe said trying to sound sweet and innocent without luck.  
  
They walked down to the training fields where both Thom and Alanna got a bow and arrow. Then the other boys set up a target. Thom it just two rows away from the center,Alanna was impressed.  
  
You've gotten bettershe told him. Then strung her bow,she hit the target dead center, But still not quite good enoughshe told him with a large grin.   
  
The other boys stared at her. They had guessed she was good enough, but only Alex could hit the exact target she had just gotten so easily.  
  
breathed Jon  
  
She turned back aroundMoving on, what's next? she asked  
  
Next they both got on horses,Alanna rode hers like any normal man would. The other boys had gotten lances for them and this time Alanna went first. She urged her horse forward and hit the target on the sandbag armor perfectly. Then Thom did it, hitting the target as well.  
  
Very good,I see you weren't lying Thom told her  
  
Of course not, but you have gotten better. I missed having actual competition. Up at the convent there's no one to actually go against!she explained to him  
  
Sword fighting was next. Alanna liked this the most. Whenever she fought she felt a different type of strength flow through her arms,and she loved it! They got into position and Alanna wasted no time drawing the blade from her brother's hand.  
  
Damn! That was fast!Alex breathed unable to hold the comment back.  
  
Well dear brother I believe I have no redeemed myself for that little dress I wore last night. Now I must go and get a new one A look of disgust crossed her face.   
  
he said with a hug  
  
Ya but you'll see me tonight at the ballshe told him her face filled with horror.  
  
Oh it won't be so bad Alanna,stop worrying.he told her sternly.  
  
Alanna ran to her room where the seamstress was waiting impatiently.  
  
You late!she told Alanna severely  
  
I know I was with my brother,we where having competitions.She told her as she started to get in her undergarments so she could put on the dress the seamstress had some up with.  
  
Alanna pulled the dress over her head and to her horror found that it had a very low neck line,and an extremely narrow waist, that accented her bosom and thin body. it was straight until it reached her lower legs where it sprang out into a full bell.  
  
I'm NOT wearing that!Alanna cried  
  
Yes you will, that's the orders,your teachers are becoming desperate to marry you off.The seamstress said  
  
But I won't be able to walk!Alanna said despair in her voice she knew that in the end she would end up wearing the dress.  
  
That night when Alanna walked into the ball room she felt so stupid in the dress. Boys from all around begged to dance with her but she refused them all. Her teachers gave her piercing looks but she didn't care. The first chance she got she hid behind Thom.  
  
What in mithros name are you wearing?Thom demanded looking at his sister's dress.  
  
What I was ordered to, it seems to have gotten the results they wanted, though I don't like them very much.she told him  
  
Then to her horror the Prince asked her to dance. There was no hiding because he was with Thom! So reluctantly she took the princes hands and she could hear Thom's muffled laughs behind her. She wished she could run back and kick him right then and there, but instead she kept walking with the Prince her lips pursed together with disgust. She saw her teachers watching her. It would be fun to act like a complete idiot now,just to see the look on their faces,Alanna thought wistfully. She danced with the Prince feeling people eyes on her. When he finally let her go she walked back to Thom only to find that she was asked To dance by Alex,Rhoal,and Gary. Thom could hardly keep himself standing as he laughed so hard. When she was done dancing with them she escaped back in her room where she hit anything that came close to her fists. I do not want to be a lady! I do not want to be married! I do not want to have to dress up and dance with all these egotistical men! Then she fell onto her bed and cried long and hard.   
  



	2. Painful Death

Authors Not: I wasn't planning to write a sequel to this but decided to in the end. I wanna thank Jae for helping me with this:)  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own any of these characters other then the head nun:)   
  
******************************************************************  
You had men asking you to dance, and you just brushed them asidethe head Nun practically yelled in despair.  
  
You had me wear that horrible dress!Alanna cried.  
  
The results where what we wanted, only you ignored them!she retorted  
  
I want to fall in love before I marry, is that too much to ask?Alanna asked somewhat softly.  
  
with your behavior you'll be lucky to be married at all! Now you are restricted to your room until the next ball, maybe that will knock some sense it tothe nun said and strode out of Alanna's room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
Great now I won't get to have any funAlanna murmured to herself as she stared out her window.  
  


One Month Later..........  
  


Alanna herd a knock at her door and was surprised, the servants never bothered to knock when she received her meals. when she opened the door she was surprised to find the head nun. looking grave.  
  
Please come in motherAlanna told her quietly.  
  
There shall be short Alanna, for you must get ready.   
there has been a war raging in Tortall for around three weeks,, your brother has been injured and it has been requested that you go see him immediately. I have already called for a guard and a horse for you, please pack as fast as you can and be on your wayshe told her, her voice sad.  
  
Thank you mother, please tell me, do you know if he is badly hurt?Alanna asked her eyes a pool of worry for her brother.  
  
I am sorry, I do not knowshe said and left in a swift motion.  
  
Alanna grabbed a bag and stuffed it with clothes as fast as she could A war? How could they be so cruel as to not inform her? Was Thom alright? Would he live? Alanna could feel tears running down her cheeks soundlessly and she pushed them away, this was no time for crying.   
  
Alanna traveled with the most speed she could manage, and by the time she reached the palace she was exhausted but refused to sleep before she saw Thom. He was lying in a beg as pail as the white sheets when she saw him.  
  
I look a lot worse then I feelHe told her trying to force a smile.  
  
Alanna knelt in front of his bead.  
  
What happened?she asked him her voice soft and kind.  
  
I don't know really, I was fighting next to Roger Conte and the Prince when all of a sudden I felt an enormous pain in my chest and blacked out.he told her his voice losing strength.  
  
Thom, hang in there ok?she told him the tears she had pushed away earlier coming back with full force.  
  
Don't cry over me Alanna, I saved Jon did I tell you? There was an arrow going straight for him and only I saw it, I pushed him aside just in time.Thom said with a smile, Alanna could tell he was proud of himself.  
  
Good job ThomAlanna whispered and kissed him on the forehead as he closed his eyes for the last time.


End file.
